


Ties that Bind

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boundaries, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Usually, Melinda’s sounds while he punished her didn’t affect him, but this time it was enough to bring him to distraction. He stepped back, aware that Melinda was frowning while looking at him.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did not forget about Philinda HA!
> 
> I've been working on this story for a while, in hopes that it would be perfect but it's not and it's time to post it.
> 
> For the MCU Kink Bingo Round 5  
> Square Filled: Dom Drop

Coulson let out a sigh as he dropped his head back when the conference call ended. It was past midnight and he had been seated in his office for most of the afternoon, jumping from call to call, trying to transform their meager numbers into something resembling the old Shield even slightly. It appeared hopeless. 

He realized he was digging his fingernails into the varnished surface of his desk, trying to carve into the wood with his bare hands. Coulson growled, pushing a pile of paper resting on the side of his desk to the floor.

“You might need those later,” Melinda said, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.

He snorted, closing his eyes.

“You’re overworking yourself,” she said, her footsteps soft as she walked through his office.

“Part of the job.”

“What is? The stress, or the sleep deprivation?”

Coulson opened his eyes, swiveling the chair around to face her. “Melinda—

“You need to rest.”

He shook his head. “No. I need to…” Coulson looked at his right hand, flexing his fingers. “I need to feel in control again. To know that I’m making my own decisions.” 

He looked up at her while she stared down into his eyes. In the half-darkness of the night Melinda’s eyes appeared bottomless, irises and pupils mixing together. Coulson heaved a labored breath as if even the simple action of looking at her was too much. His mind couldn’t focus. The urge to carve reared its head with double the strength at night when it was quiet and he tried to wind down.    
“Would you like me to help you?” Melinda asked.

Coulson startled, jumping lightly in his seat. He had almost forgotten she was there. “Yes, please.”

She nodded, holding out her right hand. “Come with me.”

He sighed, feeling the shiver travelling down his back as his rough palm came in contact with her soft skin. Melinda’s fingers laced between his and Coulson stood up with a groan. He frowned when he realized she wasn’t walking him toward the opposite wall of the office, but out of the door instead. 

“Where are we going?”

“There’s quite a selection of rope in the supply closet,” Melinda said, walking ahead of him.

Coulson tugged at her hand, jerking her back. The momentum brought her straight into his arms. He took deep breaths as he looked down at her, licking his lips. “You don’t have to do this just to make me feel better.”

Melinda rolled her eyes.

“Mel… ”

“Phil?” She raised her right eyebrow at him.

He sighed. “Yes, dear?”

“If I offer, it’s because I want to. You know better than anyone else I am not easily coerced into things.”

Coulson chuckled. They were still standing in the middle of one of the Playground’s hallways, his hands on her hips, but he did not want to move. They were so close he could almost taste the jasmine, smell the light scent of sweat on her skin after a long day. Melinda blinked up at him slowly, her long lashes caressing the tops of her cheekbones delicately. Coulson couldn’t help it. He bent his head down and captured her lips with his, pulling her lower lip with his teeth and sucking it gently. Melinda whimpered, moving closer, gasping when he squeezed her ass.

They jumped apart, breathless, when something crashed a few hallways over. Coulson smirked down at her.

“Let’s get going, Director,” Melinda said.

He went back to holding her hand, following her with a grin on his face. 

“Does Mack know you raid his supply closet for this purpose?” Coulson asked, sitting on a stack of boxes.

Melinda rolled her eyes as she looked in the closet. “You’re more than welcome to tell him. Let me know the look on his face when you do.”

He chuckled. Melinda dug through boxes and cans piled on top of each other, sending a few tumbling to the floor, before turning to Coulson with a smirk. He stood up and walked over to her, running his fingers through the rope she was holding. 

“It’s soft,” he said, taking it from her and running it through his palms a little rougher.

“I asked Mack to order it last time he asked if anyone needed supplies.”

Coulson looked up at her smirking. “He didn’t wonder why you needed it?”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him. “Why would he question a superior officer?”

“Especially you.”

She glared, taking the rope from him. “Actually, we don’t have to play tonight.”

Coulson yanked it back, throwing it over her head and wrapping it around her neck in the next second. “Oh, but we do.” He pulled her closer by tugging at the rope.

“That an order, Director?”

He watched as Melinda wet her lower lip. “Start walking.”

Coulson unwrapped the rope from Melinda’s neck. He wanted to avoid any awkward run-ins with the occasional night owl walking around. Most likely it would be Skye and he cringed at the thought of how that conversation would go. Melinda walked a few steps ahead of him, head a little lower than usual, shoulders down. He smirked. 

She entered the code to his room and pushed the door open. Coulson followed slowly as Melinda walked to the center of his room, stopped, and turned around. He raised his eyebrow at her. She crossed her hands behind her back, standing at attention, and he smiled. Coulson walked to her slowly, running his hands up and down her arms a few times before he unlaced her hands, directing them to his hips. Melinda’s fingers hooked around his pant loops. 

“What would you like to do?” he asked, moving the hair from her neck.

“Whatever makes you feel in control.”

“Anything off limits tonight?”

“No, Sir.”

Coulson bent his head, biting the right side of her neck, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin. He felt himself harden when Melinda hissed from the pain. “Safe word?”

“Jasmine.”

He smiled and placed his lips on her brow lightly, barely a kiss, but the last gentle gesture he would allow himself for a while. Melinda didn’t move. She lowered her head even more while he kissed her. She swayed gently when he pulled back. Coulson slid his fingers under her chin and nudged her head up.

“I am going to take off your clothes. I do not want you to move more than necessary, or try to help me. Understood?”

She nodded, gasping when the hand that was petting her hair wrapped around her throat and squeezed.

“What was that?” 

“Yes, Sir!” Melinda coughed lightly, attempting to clear her throat.

Coulson frowned, watching the red bruises bloom on her skin. “Color, Melinda?”

She looked up, surprise in her eyes. “Green, Sir.” 

He nodded, taking in her outfit. Melinda often wore black these days. Coulson ran his fingers across the V-neck of the shirt that plunged just deep enough to tease him with a peek of her cleavage. Sometimes, Melinda’s bra was visible and Coulson tried not to leer, but failed usually. He traced her collarbones a few times, smiling as he watched goosebumps explode all over her skin. She tilted her head to the right, closing her eyes as his middle finger ran down her sternum, dipping into her bra.

Coulson’s finger wiggled itself inside the cup, feeling the warmth of her breast as he caressed the sensitive skin. Melinda whimpered, swallowing when he glared at her. She took a deep breath and got herself under control again. He pulled back his finger, both of his hands sliding down her sides until they gripped the edge of her shirt. He yanked the fabric up. Melinda held still until the very last moment when she absolutely needed to raise her arms so Coulson could take her shirt off. He tossed it on the floor, moving the strands of hair from her face.

Melinda opened her eyes slowly as he caressed her cheek. He traced her jawline with his middle fingers, running the tip of his fingernail back and forth across it. She shivered. He smirked, bending his head down to bite right beneath her jaw, at the juncture of her neck and ear. Melinda gasped, her hands flying to his chest, gripping his wrinkled dress shirt.

Coulson slapped her ass. The sharp smack echoed in the quiet room, mixing with her gasp. He blinked. Usually, Melinda’s sounds while he punished her didn’t affect him, but this time it was enough to bring him to distraction. He stepped back, aware that Melinda was frowning while looking at him.

“Color, Melinda?”

She blinked. “Green, Director.”

He nodded, shaking his head. She remained still in front of him. Coulson smirked as he gripped her belt loops and pulled her closer to him. He started undoing her belt. Melinda swayed back and forth from his motions. The belt fell on the floor with a soft thud. Coulson undid her jeans one handed, unhooking her bra with his other hand. When he was finished she stood in front of him in just a pair of black underwear. He stepped back, taking a moment to appreciate how her chest moved while she tried to control her breathing. Melinda’s breasts were not big, but they were pert and tight, with dusky nipples already hardened into tight peaks. Coulson resisted the temptation.   
“Turn around, please,” he said.

Melinda blinked a few times, as if the command didn’t register at first. He raised his eyebrow at her, smirking when she finally began to turn. Coulson could still see the handprint he left on her right cheek. He moved closer to her again, gripping her arms and pulling her against his chest. Her naked body was warm and soft against him. He closed his eyes, relishing this moment of clear-minded sensations. He never had to wonder if Melinda was real.

She wiggled against him and Coulson slapped her thigh with his right hand. She didn’t make a noise, her movements stopped. He smirked, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. He let go off her arms but she didn’t move away. Melinda’s breathing picked up as Coulson’s palms spanned her belly, running upwards until he cupped a breast in each hand. She gasped when he squeezed the flesh. He did it harder and she stopped. He could see her biting her lower lip as he pinched her nipples between his thumb and foreigner. He added pressure until he could feel them throb.

“I should get nipple clamps,” he said, running his lips up and down the right side of her face. “Put them on and leave them there. Fuck you while your nipples throb. Would you like that?”

Melinda whimpered.

Coulson let go of her right nipple in favor of wrapping his hand around her throat and squeezing hard. “Answer the question, Melinda.”

Her right hand gripped his hip as she struggled for control. “Yes, Sir. Whatever you want, Sir.” 

She sank her fingernails into his hip and Coulson hissed. He shoved her forward, sending her stumbling toward the bed. Melinda caught herself before she fell, doubling over the foot of the bed, her fists grabbing the comforter. He walked toward her slowly.

“You’re not listening tonight.”

Melinda kept her head down but he could tell she was trying to fight the urge to snort. Her breathing increased. Coulson stopped right behind her. His palm landed on her ass cheeks repeatedly, with more intensity each time. When she moaned, he slapped her harder. 

Coulson growled, covering her back with his. He placed his thighs behind hers, nudging her legs open with his knees. He leaned forward, causing her to collapse on the bed. Melinda hung her head when she was finally kneeling on the mattress. He stayed behind her, half hanging over her. His right hand caressed her belly for a few seconds before he ran his hand up, past her sternum, finally wrapping it around her neck, gripping it tightly. Coulson stood up, pulling her with him.

“If you behaved, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

Melinda groaned when he shoved her back down on the mattress. He climbed off the bed and grabbed the rope that lay discarded on his floor. Coulson ran it through his hands a few more times, making sure it was smooth enough, before getting back on the bed. She had not moved. Her face was shoved between the pillows, mostly covered from her dark hair. Her bruised ass was in the air and Coulson couldn’t resist slapping it a few more times. Melinda didn’t make any noises this time.

He frowned. “Color, Melinda?”

“Green,” she said, her voice muffled.

He slapped her again. “Green what?”

“Green, Sir.”

Coulson smirked. “I’m not impressed by your behavior tonight.” He leaned over, moving her hair back so he could bite the side of her neck. “I will have to use the rope.”

Melinda didn’t make any sounds when he pulled her arms behind her back, holding her wrists with one hand as he wrapped the rope around them with the other. Coulson expected her to struggle against the restraints as was her habit during their scenes, but she simply lied there as he finished tying her up. He blinked down at the view in front of him, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt like the bed started to shake.

“Let’s see how wet you are.” 

She whined when he pulled off her underwear. He heard the lace rip and grinned. Melinda’s folds were shiny, some of her wetness clung to the soaked material of her panties as Coulson pulled them off her. He ran his middle finger up and down her folds, breaching her until his second knuckle disappeared in her pussy and she moaned. He slapped her when she did.

Coulson pulled his dripping finger back and ran it up her folds again, circling Melinda’s clit. He knew she didn’t really enjoy direct stimulation on it and he kept flicking the hard piece of flesh until she cried out. She gripped the pillows, her legs shaking. A spurt of wetness followed her release. He wanted nothing else than to lap up all of her essence but that would have given her control over him.

“You are enjoying this too much, Melinda,” Coulson said, his right hand pulling down his zipper. He reached inside his briefs and took his cock out, hissing at the sensitivity the prolonged teasing had caused. “You won’t get to enjoy this.”

She groaned when he pushed all the way in. Coulson knew it hurt. Melinda liked to be stretched. One time she had admitted she liked his fingers as much as his cock because they were so thick and long. He groaned when that memory made his shaft pulse, causing him to hammer into her harder for a few seconds. Coulson gripped her hips, trying to control himself.

He doubled over, almost needed to rest on Melinda’s back so he could catch his breath. He didn’t know why the simple memory of her curled into him after making love, confessing how she liked him to tease her, was making him lose focus. Coulson straightened up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he looked down, and noticed how red her wrists were from the friction the rope caused.

“Melinda…”

He felt her body jerk, confused if they were still playing. Coulson tried to take deep breaths as he ran his fingers across the rope.

“This was supposed to be soft…not hurt you.”

Melinda turned her head, but being bound she couldn’t see him. “Sir?”

‘I’ve hurt you…”

“Sir!”

Coulson pulled out of her. He moaned from the pressure he felt as he did so. Melinda’s walls tried to pull him back in, milk his cock. He felt his balls tightening. There was nothing he could have done to stop himself from coming. He gripped his cock as the last drops of his cum spurted out of his twitching cock. Between the highs of his arousal he realized Melinda was talking to him.

“Jasmine.”

He sprung forward, undoing the rope. When she could get her arms free Coulson crawled to the edge of the bed, giving her as much space as he could. Melinda turned and sat on the mattress, blinking at him. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

“Phil… what happened?”

Coulson tried to clear his throat and ended up coughing instead. He shook his head, looking down at the soles of his feet that were touching. He rested his head on his raised knee, sighing. The bed dipped as Melinda crawled toward him. He jerked away when her hand squeezed his bicep.

“Phil?” Her voice sounded concerned. “Phil, please look at me.”

Coulson took a deep breath before raising his eyes to meet Melinda’s. “I’m sorry.”

She frowned, tilting her head to the right.

“I hurt you.”

Melinda’s mouth tried to twitch into a soft smile. “I know. That was the point of our game.”

Coulson shook his head. “No, you don’t get it. I  _ hurt  _ you!” He tried to move away from her again but Melinda’s grip around his shoulders tightened. 

“What are you talking about?”

He reached for her hands and moved them from his shoulders. He held her wrists gently, terrified that he could hurt her further. Melinda looked down at their joined hands as he ran his thumbs across the red bruises on her wrists.

“I… I looked down during and saw how red your wrists were. You trusted me completely and I hurt you instead. I always hurt you and that’s not fair to you.”

Melinda plopped down on the mattress, her legs spreading so they wrapped around him. “Phil, there’s nothing that hurts me when we are like this. And if it becomes too much I will always tell you. I’d never lie to you or push myself too much.” She reached out to smooth his hair back, stopping when he pulled away.

Coulson shook his head. “You don’t understand. It’s because you’re so willing that I hate myself for hurting you. You deserve better.”

“Phil… do you want to end our understanding?”

His head snapped up. “What? Of course not!”

Melinda frowned. “Then what is the problem? We are willing, we are adults. Nothing that we do affects anyone else.”

“Except for your body.”

She rolled her eyes, sliding closer to him. “I like this kind of pain.” She wrapped her arms around his waist. “I love carrying around the marks you give me. It’s exciting knowing there’s a hickey right beneath the collar of my shirt, or a purple bruise on my ass. They remind me of you, that you’re here, real.” Melinda gripped his right hand in hers, raising it to her mouth to kiss the palm.

“I don’t think I can go on tonight.”

“That’s all right, but you do believe me, don’t you?” 

Coulson nodded. 

“Phil?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, raising his head.

Melinda laughed. “Maybe we need to switch one of these nights.”

Coulson licked his lower lip as he watched Melinda’s mouth move. He leaned into her by instinct, his mouth capturing hers. She sighed as she opened her lips, sucking his tongue gently. They kissed slowly, careful not to bite or bruise. He just needed to make sure she was there.

“Maybe we should just sleep,” Melinda said, resting her forehead against his when they broke for air.

Coulson hummed, his lips moving from her mouth toward her right cheek, along her jaw, and down her throat. He licked her sternum, tasting her sweat, before he covered her breasts in delicate kisses. When she placed a hand on the top of his head, Coulson took it and brought the wrist to his mouth, running his lips across the bruises, leaving sloppy wet kisses on it.

Melinda sighed. “Phil…”

“Yes?” He looked up at her. She had leaned back so much that the only thing holding her up were Coulson’s arms around her waist.

“I said sleep.”

He chuckled. Melinda yelped when he wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and held her securely around her waist with one arm as he moved across the bed on his knees. She fell against the pillows with a chuckle, gripping the hair at the back of his neck and pulling him down with her. Coulson balanced his weight on his arms as he watched her calm face. 

“Go to sleep, Melinda,” he said, kissing her cheek lightly.

She hummed. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”

He collapsed on the left side of the bed, pulling her against his chest. “Always.”

Melinda snuggled into him, her head resting on his scar as her eyes fluttered closed. 


End file.
